Me and My Messed Up Life
by YaoiFangirlOfDoom
Summary: So, after all of maybe a year, he was cheated on by his boyfriend, had his father marry another man, and, oh, yeah, let's not forget, he's in love with his teacher. It just can't get any worse, right? CloudxRoxas, 'cause they just don't get enough love...


YFOD: I wanted to write a CloudxRoxas for a really long time, 'cause they don't get enough love… and when they do, it's incest. BUT, I can't get myself to not pair Axel up with Roxas, so here, Larxene and Axel are his parents. Cheyeah. Oh, and hate each other with a passion. Divorce. Roxas goes to Larxene's on Mondays through Thursdays, and Axel's on Fridays through Sundays. Poor Roxas.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter One

"Remember, if he does anything, tell me and I'll kick his ass." Mom promised. I knew she would do it if I asked her to.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Just cause you hate 'em doesn't mean I have to." Mom's lips flattened into a thin line. She drove away.

Great. Now I feel like a huge jackass. I sighed and trudged up the stone steps, ringing the doorbell.

"Hey Rox!" My dad leaned in the doorway. I smiled, and he pulled me into a hug. I grinned and squeezed back.

"Hey Ax, who's that?" I grinned wider.

"Uncle Reno!" He pushed past Dad and embraced me.

"Hey, Roxas!" Uncle Reno is one of my favorite people. From ever.

"Reno, don't smother my son!" Dad laughed. Reno ruffled my hair, and Dad pulled me into the house. "How are you, kiddo?"

"Same old, same old. Mom still hates you. With a passion." I laughed.

"Knew that one already." He snorted. He led me up the steps, into my room. He grabbed the suitcase and helped me unpack. "So… got a girlfriend yet? Or… a boyfriend?" I could see the evil smirk on his face. I playfully shouldered him, nudging past him to put my laptop down. I knew I was blushing.

"Oh. Girl or boy?" He smiled a snake smile.

"… boy. Marluxia." I'm pretty sure I gave that dreamy smile that Marluxia loved so much.

"I'll need to have a serious talk with him…" He was frowning now. I elbowed him and rolled my eyes.

"Da-ad! Don't scare away my boyfriend!" I whined. He smirked.

"Just aiming to take care of my little boy." He kissed me on the forehead. I swatted him away, pouting slightly.

I was probably too old for those, but I love him anyway.

oOo

On Sunday, Dad dropped me off at Mom's.

"Axel." Mom's voice was laced heavily with some sort of anger/hatred.

"Larxene." Dad's voice mimicked Mom's. "See you later, Rox." He planted a kiss on my temple. Mom glared. I waved.

"Bye, Dad!" He waved back. Mom herded me into the living room.

"Did he try anything?" She stared at me, and I wilted under her glare, looking away.

"No…" I brightened. "Oh! Marly's picking me up later, at seven! Some sorta concert, kay Mom?" Something musta happened, 'cause she was suddenly uncomfortable.

"Oh… yes… Of course." She mumbled. I frowned, but didn't push it.

"Kay. I'm gonna go get ready." I sprinted up the stairs.

About Marly… he was the love of my life. He had pink hair (Don't ask), but I loved him. He was 19, three years older than me, and I met him about a year ago. He still loved me, though.

Anyway. I slipped into a checkered black and white hoodie, that hung in baggy folds around my body (Mom always said I was too thin.) and a pair of ripped black jeans, along with white converse. I waited for the doorbell to ring.

About an hour and a half later, it was seven thirty, and raining. So I got into Mom's car, figuring I'd meet him there.

And then I realized I didn't have a ticket, so I drove back home. I'd just call him, since I left my cell.

So, I walk through the front door, and this is what I see.

Marluxia and Mom, sitting on the couch. Innocent enough, right?

Well, get this.

Marly was lying down, Mom on top of him. Her hands were under his belt, and her shirt was unbuttoned. His hands were tangled in her hair, lips smudged with Mom's lipstick.

It was gross.

It was probably the dropping of the car keys that alerted them of my presense.

"Roxas!" Mom fumbled to button up her shirt. Marly quickly sat up.

Interestingly enough, the only thought that ran through my head was, _So this was why Mom was so freaked out._

And then it sunk in.

My _Mom _was with my _boyfriend._

And from the way it looked, I'd say she was having _sex_ with him.

Ew.

I turned around and abruptly ran away.

"Roxas!" Mom's and Marly's voice rang after me in the downpour.

I didn't care, just kept running, until I was panting, and had no idea where I was. I collapsed in a corner, sitting with my arms locked around my knee's which were pulled up to my chest. I lowered my head, thinking until I had no idea how much time had passed.

It didn't matter. I stayed there, uncaring of it.

oOo

Larxene blinked back tears and bit back sobs. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Oh god, oh god." She breathed heavily. After Roxas had run out, she and Marluxia got up, and immediately set to work finding him. Marluxia had followed him, but came back drenched and defeated.

"I… couldn't… find… so fast…" He panted.

Larxene opened her cell with shaking hands. She dialed in a number. And the phone rang once. Twice.

"Larxene? Why are you calling? Is something wrong with Roxas?" Axel knew that she wouldn't call unless Roxas was in trouble.

"Yes. He- something happened, and he ran out." The phone disconnected. On the other end, Axel was about to get into his car to look for his blond child.

YFOD: So… yeah. Cloud'll show up in the next chapter. Go CloudRoku…


End file.
